Comfort and Blunt
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Yoongi sudah menunggu lama untuk bertemu dengan mate-nya, Park Jimin. Dia tidak akan memberi kesempatan siapa pun memisahkan mereka lagi. /YoonMin/YoongiXJimin/A/B/O universe


.

Warning: Yoongi!Seme, Omegauniverse!AU!, M-preg,

Cuma FF, jangan diseriusin. Ini kotor banget. Mohon yang merasa belom cukup umur, undur diri. Kalo tetep mau lanjut, jangan salahin saya ya.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

Malam itu awalnya damai. Malam itu awalnya penuh canda dan sukacita. Malam itu awalnya membawa kebahagiaan. Suku Neuri sedang berpesta penuh riang karena mereka panen besar tahun ini.

Tapi smeuanya tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba terdengar lolongan sedih dari arah bukit. Lolongan serigala. Lolongan itu terdengar begitu sedih dan memilukan.

"Selamatkan diri kalian!" Dengan begitu kerumunan itu berteriak dan berlari ke segala arah. Mereka mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Tapi, percuma.

Sang Alfa akan menemukan mereka.

Dari kegelapan hutan, seekor serigala besar keluar dengan mulut penuh darah. Dia menggigit sebuah legan di mulutnya.

Dia kelaparan.

Tidak.

Dia marah.

Kemdian, dia mengejar dan merobek tenggorokan siapa saja yang dilihatnya.

Malam itu seharusnya damai. Malam itu seharusnya penuh canda dan sukacita. Malam itu seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan. Semua berubah, karena sang alfa tidak senang.

.

" _WereWolf_ adalah manusia, yang dapat berubah menjadi binatang dan telah ada sejak dulu kala. Herodotus, dalam bukunya yang berjudul Histories pernah menulis mengenai Neuri, sebuah suku yang berdiam di timur laut Scythia, di dekat Ukrainia, yang penduduknya berubah menjadi serigala setiap sembilan tahun."

Jimin memerhatikan dosen sejarahnya dengan wajah malas. Dia tidak butuh kuliah seperti ini. Ini semua sampah.

 _Dasar Herodotus,_ sok _tahu._

"Neuri adalah suku besar yang tinggal di sepanjang Sungai Bug selatan di suatu di sekitar Polandia saat ini. Herodotus, sejarawan Yunani kuno, yang hidup dari 484 SM sampai 425 SM dianggap sebagai salah satu dari beberapa sumber pertama informasi tentang manusia serigala. Dalam Histories dari Herodotus, ia menulis tentang orang-orang Neuri, 'Tampaknya orang-orang ini pesulap. Untuk kedua Scythians dan Yunani yang tinggal di Scythia mengatakan bahwa setiap Neurian Sembilan tahun sekali menjadi serigala selama beberapa hari sampai akhirnya mereka kembali ke bentuk aslinya.' Herodotus juga menyebutkan bahwa suku Neuri keluar dari tanah mereka dengan naga." Dosennya tersenyum.

Jimin menghela napas.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kalian buat esai tentang suku Neuri atau werewolf?" Wanita di depan Jimin memamerkan senyumnya. Dia tersenyum senang. Dia pasti sudah merencanakan ini sejak tadi.

Memangnya tahu apa mereka soal _werewolf_?

 _Dasar sok tahu._

Jimin sekali lagi mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kenapa matakuliah Sejarah harus menjadi matakuliah wajib? Jimin tidak butuh belajar sejarah untuk menjadi mahasiswa seni. _Well_ , setidaknya dia tidak butuh kuliah tentang _werewolf_ untuk bisa melukis atau menyanyi atau menari atau apalah.

Dia tidak butuh pelajaran sejarah seperti ini. Semakin hari bahasaannya semakin konyol. Untuk apa mereka belajar tentang sejarah suku Neuri?

Jimin bergedik ngeri. Suku Neuri, ya? Kenapa dari semua mitos _werewolf_ yang beredar dosennya memilih memercayai cerita tentang suku Neuri?

" _Miss_ , kapan harus dikumpulkan?" Seorang dari bangku paling depan bertanya.

 _Jangan tanya, bodoh._

"Bulan depan." Dosennya tersenyum lagi. Dia sepertinya sangat tertarik akan hal ini. Padahal belum tentu suku Neuri itu ada.

Haruskah dia menuliskan berita bohong di esainya?

Esai biasanya menggambarkan opini penulis tentang subyek tertentu yang coba dinilainya. Jadi, tidak harus fakta _kan_?

.

"Bu?" Jimin berlari ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah terjebak selama Sembilan jam lebih dengan matakuliah membosankan, dia perlu coklat panas buatan ibunya.

"Bu?" Jimin cemberut saat menemukan sebuah catatan kecil yang ditempel di sisi kiri lemari es, "Jiminie, ibu dan ayah punya urusan yang sangat penting. Kunci pintu dan jangan biarkan siapa pun masuk, kami akan segera kembali. _Love you_."

Jimin menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus buat coklat panasnya sendiri.

.

"Menurut legenda, pada saat bulan purnama, seorang manusia, dalam kondisi tertentu akan berubah menjadi serigala. Tubuhnya akan menjadi tinggi dan kuat. Matanya bersinar terang seperti hewan pada umumnya dan alisnya yang lebat akan bertemu di tengah. Mulutnya terlihat selalu kering, seperti orang yang kehausan. Kulitnya kasar dan ditumbuhi bulu yang lebat. Telinganya berubah menjadi lancip seperti anjing dengan gelambir yang menggantung di lehernya yang membedakan antara warewolf dengan serigala, yaitu werewolf tidak memiliki ekor. Salah satu cara untuk mengetahui _werewolf_ dalam rupanya sebagai manusia adalah dengan melukai tubuhnya, karena jika ia adalah _werewolf_ , maka di bagian tubuh yang terluka akan terlihat adanya bulu seperti serigala. Masih ada _lagi_ yang cara yang dapat digunakan untuk membuktikan seseorang _werewolf_ atau manusia, menurut legenda Rusia, seorang _werewolf_ dapat dikenali dengan adanya bulu di bawah lidahnya."

Jimin tersenyum bahagia akan esainya. Bagus. Dia bisa dapat nilai A kalau dia menuliskan berbagai hal tidak masuk akal tentang _werewolf_. Yang penting adalah dosennya senang.

"Bu?" Jimin bergedik saat dia mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai dasar rumahnya. Apa ibunya sudah pulang? Atau…

Jangan-jangan….

Pencuri?!

Jimin perlahan mematikan laptopnya. Dia mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang dia temukan di dekat tangga. Dia perlahan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mencari sumber kegaduhannya.

Gelap.

Siapa yang mematikan lampu?

Jimin tidak ingat dia mematikan lampu?

Jimin menggenggam lebih erat vas bunga di tangannya. Dia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya direngkuh oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke sofa besar di ruang tengah.

Jimin menjerit keras, "Tolong!"

Di atas tubuhnya, ada seorang pria dengan mata biru menyala menatapnya tajam. Pencuri?!

"Ka-kau bisa ambil apa saja. Jangan bunuh aku, _please_." Jimin memohon.

Pria itu tertawa riang. Dia membelai pipi Jimin perlahan-lahan.

"Hai _mate_ , lama tidak berjumpa. Aku tidak kaget kau lupa aku." Pria itu berkata dengan sebuah seringaian menakutkan.

.

a/n: Yuhu, ada yang minat werewolf, au? Yang jadi seme Yoongi ya.

Kalo banyak yang minat akan diketik chapter satunya. Ini semua idenya gara-gara liat post tentang serigala di line. Ceritanya bakal gak masuk akal. /apadah

Plis, warning di atas diperhatikan ya. Hehehe.

Muach.


End file.
